Boy with Earring
The Protagonist of the first title in the Persona is a student of St. Hermelin High School. He is only referred to as the "ピアスの少年 (piasu no shounen)", lit. "the pierced boy" in Megami Ibunroku Persona, the Japanese version of the game, because in the English version Revelations: Persona, he has no piercings. He is named Yūya Narumi in the CD drama, Jihei Suzakuin in the novel Megami Ibunroku Persona: Shadow Maze by Naoko Korekata, and Naoya Tōdō in the manga by Shinshū Ueda. Appearances *''Megami Ibunroku Persona: Protagonist *Revelations: Persona: Protagonist *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona: Protagonist *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Minor Character *''Persona CD Drama: Yūya Narumi *''Persona Novel'': Jihei Suzakuin *''Persona Manga'': Naoya Tōdō Design Personality For the most part, the protagonist is silent, and his personality is controlled by the player, setting up a pattern the Protagonists of Persona 3 ''and ''Persona 4 would follow. The Protagonist will be given several opportunities to show what kind of person he is throughout the story, developing his original blank personality. This will significantly affect the outcome of the game Profile *'Initial Persona:' Seimen Kongou *'Ultimate Persona:' Amon Ra *'Weapons:' One-handed sword and a sub-machinegun *'Arcana': Emperor Megami Ibunroku Persona The protagonist is the main player character in Persona. He is a nameless protagonist, who has to be named by the player in the start of the game. All that is known about him is that he is a second year student at St. Hermelin High School and he visits his friend Maki Sonomura in the hospital regularly. In the true ending of the game, unlike the other students, his fate is unknown, left only for the player to decide. The plot of this game is followed in the exact same manner by the English adaptations of Megami Ibunroku Persona, Revelations: Persona, Persona, ''and in the ''Megami Ibunroku Persona ''manga. ''Revelations: Persona In this English version of Persona, the protagonist was one of the many characters redesigned to make him "more American". He has lighter hair, and no pierced ear. Persona The plot is the same as Megami Ibunroku Persona. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' In Eriko Kirishima's flashback at Araya Shrine, it is revealed that after the events of Persona, he had to go away, and would not be able to see his friends for a while. The reason behind his departure is left up to the player to decide, as when he gives his reason, there is no text box. Later on, in the epilogue, the St. Hermelin Persona users have a reunion in Parabellum Bar. There is a knock on the door and the door opens, but the person entering is unseen. It can be assumed that this is the protagonist from'' Persona''. Gallery File:HeroUSpersona.png|US redesign of Protagonist File:NaoyaToudou1.jpg|Artwork of the protagonist in the manga File:Persona PSP- Protagonist.jpg|The Protagonist as he appears in the PSP remake. Naoya Todo.jpg|The Protagonest in a cutscene from the PSP remake. Trivia *In the manga, the protagonist has a habit of touching his face whenever he thinks of his other self. *He is the one who pierced his ear when he was young (12 years old). *He's nicknamed in the manga as 'Nao'. Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Characters Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Characters Category:Persona Characters Category:Protagonists